Royals
by fuzzy1713
Summary: Natsu Dragneel finds himself suddenly thrust into the position of being the next in line to be King of England when his brother, Gajeel, is killed in an accident. Once he returns home, Natsu is thrust into a role he's never wanted nor been prepared for; all the while dealing with his growing feelings for Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the head of the royal guard.
1. Prologue

"Why is it that your brother and sister insist on causing me nothing but trouble?" Gajeel's father, Igneel, sighed as he cast aside another newspaper. "I'll have to sit down and talk to them the next time they decide to come home."

Gajeel, seated across from his father, eyed the older man warily. His siblings had always been troublesome, but lately Igneel's patience for their antics had shortened drastically. "What have they done this time?"

Picking up the articles, Igneel held out the soft grey paper for his eldest son to take. "Nothing more than usual. Natsu started a brawl in Manchester, two people were hospitalized, and your sister, Wendy, was spotted partying at yet another Parisian club."

Matching his father's frown, Gajeel studied the pictures splashed across the front. Wendy was being carried into a waiting limo by one of their various security guards while her so called friends smiled and waved into the flashing lights of the press around them. His heart sank as he read the headline:_ '_**_Meet_** **_Princess Molly'. _**His eyes trailed over the images of his brother. Those were much less upsetting; Natsu at least was still grinning into the camera, despite his bruised cheek and swollen lip.

"Wendy promised me she would stop." Gajeel muttered, his eyes trailing over the grainy image of his 18 year old sister.

"She promised me as well." Igneel spoke; reaching for his tea. "It appears she lied."

Gajeel nodded; lying was nothing new for Wendy. She'd been doing it for years now, only getting caught when the press found her. In a way, they should be grateful that reporters followed her so closely. Otherwise the family might not have any idea what was going on with the young girl.

"As for Natsu," Igneel continued, setting his cup back onto its intricately decorated saucer. "It's time he grew up. He's 22 years old and still acting like a child."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

It was true, Natsu was well past the age where he could get into public wrestling and boxing matches. Especially given he was second in line for the throne, after Gajeel himself.

"What do you intend to do?"

Igneel was silent for a long pause, his eyes trained on his son. "What would you do? Soon you will take my place as King, if only in title."

Gajeel frowned. He didn't want to be the one to discipline his brother, but he couldn't refuse the offer either. Not now.

Cracking his knuckles, Gajeel spoke. "I would suggest calling him back to the castle. Natsu has been free to do whatever he pleased from the moment he left secondary school. He refused to go to university, something you allowed seeing as he wanted to see the world." Gajeel paused, eyeing his father's blank face warily. "But it's been a few years and Natsu has done nothing more than cause trouble for himself, for his family, and for his country."

"What will bringing him back here solve?"

Gajeel wrinkled his nose, he had his own reasons for wanting Natsu to return home, but he couldn't tell his father those. "Bring him home and give him some responsibility. Put him in charge of something or someone. He has never been given the opportunity and I believe he may surprise us all. He can be serious when he wants to, but he's never really been given a reason to be."

Igneel's mouth twitched. "And what exactly do you suggest I put your brother in charge of?"

"Natsu is most serious when it comes to his friends, he'd do anything to protect or help them. Plus he has an uncanny ability to find and cause trouble. Give him to Jude. Have Natsu help train a few of the new recruits or help plan one of the new security plans. He's bound to take that seriously, considering a few of his friends are employed with Jude, and it'll instill a bond between the newer guards and a member of the royal family."

Igneel's dark eyes twinkled and, for a moment, Gajeel believed he'd managed to please his father. "And what if he were to refuse?"

"He won't." Gajeel replied. Natsu was a moron sometimes, but even he knew better than to refuse their father so blatantly. "Not if you force him."

Igneel laughed. "I haven't had the power to force your brother into anything since he was 12, I doubt a decade will have made him less stubborn or hardheaded. Nevertheless, I will ask your brother to return. You're right, it is time he matures. If he refuses, then I may be forced to take other measures."

Gajeel's heart sank at the unspoken threat. Other measures usually meant a scheme that Acnologia, Igneel's advisor, had suggested. They always turned out poorly for the three siblings, which was why Natsu and Wendy stayed away from the castle as much as they could. The last scheme, had resulted in Wendy being shipped off to a German boarding school, only to be kicked out weeks later for partying. Igneel had been furious and Wendy had almost been disowned completely. It was only through the combined efforts of both Gajeel and Natsu that Igneel had relented and allowed Wendy to return home until a new school could be found.

"Now," Igneel spoke again, pointing at the other paper. "What are we to do about your sister? Once word reaches her school, no amount of money will convince them to overlook this as well. Acnologia proposes she be shipped off to America and taken into one of their military schools until she can learn to behave properly. What do you say?"

"I say Acnologia seems much too eager to be rid of all of us." Gajeel muttered; making his father laugh again.

"Acnologia is simply looking out for what is best for the crown, that is his job after all."

Gajeel bit his lip to keep from snapping at his father. He didn't understand how the older man could be so smart yet so blind. Every chance the slimy advisor got, he suggested shipping off one of the siblings to another country. The three of them had seen it instantly, but no amount of proof would ever convince Igneel that Acnologia had less than pure motives.

"Regardless, sending Wendy to an American school will not fix her problem. All you'd be doing is separating her further from the people who care about her."

"I agree and told Acnologia as much. That still leaves the question of what to do with her. I'm at a loss as how to handle her ridiculous behavior, perhaps your mother would have been better prepared."

Gajeel winced. His father had been bringing up their deceased mother more and more often of late; it was like picking at a half healed scab. Painful and pointless. "I do not think she would have been any better equipped to handle Wendy than you are father."

Igneel nodded, but his eyes were no longer focused on his son. They were distant, as if the older man was responding to a conversation he'd had years before rather than the one occurring right now.

This too was happening more and more frequently; leaving Gajeel's mind free to wander as well.

As with any time he had a spare moment, Gajeel's mind turned to a peculiar shade of blue that once haunted both his nights and days. Levy McGarden. She was a young maid who worked in the castle and they'd met when he'd had a particularly bad argument with his father. She'd been cleaning one of the chandeliers in the main hall and he'd been too distracted to notice the tall ladder standing at the center of the room. It had only been thanks to his quick reflexes that she hadn't broken her wrist or worse. She'd been incredibly grateful and had apologized profusely, but he'd simply shrugged them off; enjoying the bright red color of her cheeks contrasting nicely with her strange hair. And he'd gone out of his way to find ways to elicit that same color over the following weeks. Until she'd exploded at him; depending to know why he enjoyed bothering her so much. He hadn't given it much thought before, but her questions had made him realize he had feelings for the short maid and so he'd asked her out. She'd refused at first, but he'd refused to take no for an answer.

The first few months had been bliss. She'd insisted on keeping their relationship a secret he'd been frustrated, but respected her wishes, at least in the beginning.

Gajeel had fallen hard for Levy and went to his father with his intentions to propose to his maid. However, Igneel had been less than impressed with their secret relationship. He'd threatened to not only fire Levy but ensure she would never again find work. Gajeel's protests had died immediately, knowing how much she needed the job to support both her education and younger sister.

So he'd cut things off with her and Igneel quietly reassigned her to one of their other homes.

Despite having conceded at the time, Gajeel was still adamant that he would not marry anyone other than Levy. He was willing to sacrifice everything he had to be with her.

"Father," Gajeel began, waiting for his father's dark eyes to focus back on his face. "I wanted to talk to you about another matter this morning."

Instantly, Igneel's eyes hardened. "Which matter is that?"

"Levy McGarden."

If possible, his eyes hardened further. "I have nothing further to say on the subject. The girl may remained employed with us, so long as you neither speak to or go near her. Have I not made myself clear?"

Curling his hands into fists, Gajeel worked to keep his voice steady and calm. "I understand that you believe she and I have no future together, but your belief does not change that I love her. Neither will you forcing me to stay away from her."

"Gajeel we have argued this subject for weeks now and we will continue to argue until I go deaf or mute. Levy, while a wonderful girl, is not an appropriate fiancé for you. She has no royal blood. She has worked here for the past five years and has barely been able to get herself through university, let alone enough to properly care for her sister. You pose the perfect solution to her problem."

Gajeel opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door behind him.

"Come in." Igneel called.

"Your highness," Acnologia greeted; eyeing Igneel with a smirk. "Prince Gajeel."

Igneel scoffed and waved the man in. "What is it Acnologia, my son and I were discussing important matters."

He raised an eyebrow; fixing a polite smile on his face. "I am sorry, sir. Jude Heartfilia insists on meeting with you. He claims it is urgent."

Igneel sighed, stealing a look at the grimace decorating his elder son's face. "Very well, send him in. Gajeel," the young man turned his gaze to his father. "We will continue this later."

"Yes father," Gajeel murmured; standing and brushing past Acnologia. "We will."

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Sorry for the long break in updating guys, but I've decided to rework this story. You might not like the changes or you may love them. Sorry for anyone who wanted to continue with the original but it just was't working for me. Lots of love to all of you who have stuck with this story and my lazy ass.**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Note:**** I have changed the rating of this story, so if you don't want to read M rated stories...then don't read this one :p.**_

* * *

The room he was in was much too bright. Screwing his eyes tight, Natsu attempted to shift his body away from the offending light only to find another body, half draped over him, blocking his path.

The girl smelled heavily of beer and sweat, along with the lingering stench of once sweet perfume and something else. Focusing, Natsu strained to put a word to the barely evident scent. It was heavy in its familiarity, yet something he was unaccustomed to smelling on a person. It usually stemmed from freshly printed papers and old books. Ink. He recognized with a jolt as a flash of bright blonde hair and delicate ink stained fingers danced across his mind.

Blinking his eyes open to check if he was in fact correct, Natsu smiled down at the sleeping girl curled around him. "Lucy," he murmured.

She hummed at the sound of her name, curling even further into him, before she too blinked her soft brown eyes open and looked up at him.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he croaked slightly; causing Lucy to giggle.

He grinned at the sound. He'd made her laugh a lot last night too; loving the sound more and more each time it passed her soft pink lips.

Recalling her lips, Natsu glanced down at them and saw that they were slightly swollen. Glancing back up into her eyes, Natsu wondered if she remembered last night, or worse, regretted it.

As if reading his mind, Lucy leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips which he quickly deepened.

She moaned as his tongue dipped into her mouth and wrapped around her own, while his hand tangled itself into her hair. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and Natsu felt himself growing hard beneath the sheets that pooled around them.

Gently, Natsu turned so that Lucy was now on top of him; straddling his hips. Rolling against, her Natsu inched his hands down her back and to her breasts. Before he could reach them however, Lucy pulled back.

He pouted up at her; earning another small giggle. "Why'd you stop?" He moaned; reaching up for her only to have his hands gently slapped away.

Her hands reached down and lightly traced his well sculpted chest. "You smell like beer and sweat." She teased.

"So do you." He replied without thinking; cursing himself when she her smile turned into a frown. He'd always liked it more when she smiled.

"True." She muttered and began to climb off of him.

Eyes going wide, Natsu sat up and attempted to pull her back but she evaded him easily. "Wait, Lucy…" He started, but she shook her head.

Standing, she moved towards the bathroom that was a few feet away. Pushing the door open, she glanced back at him and extended her hand.

It took a moment for Natsu to realize what she was getting at. She wanted to take a shower…with him. A wide grin spread across his face and he scrambled off the bed toward her.

Just as he reached for her hand, a loud pounding resounded through the room. Both Lucy and he glanced toward the door in surprise.

"Why don't you go get that," Lucy pressed; squeezing his hand. "And I'll wait for you in the shower?"

He nodded; turning away reluctantly.

Crossing the room, Natsu yanked open the door. "What is it?" he growled upon seeing his guard, Makarov. The older man had been with him since before Natsu could remember and, while small, packed quite the punch when he wanted to. If he was bothering Natsu this early in the morning, something must be wrong. "What's happened?"

"My boy," Makarov started, his eyes sad. "Your father called and expressed his wish for you to return home immediately."

Natsu rolled his eyes, he'd never returned a summons from his father and he wasn't about to start now; especially when Lucy was waiting for him. "Tell him I had a previous engagement."

"Natsu…it's your brother."

Freezing, Natsu stared at the man in confusion. What could his father possible have to say about Gajeel. More often than not it as either he or Wendy that was causing trouble. Or perhaps Gajeel was the one demanding to see him. "What about my brother?"

Tears pricked the corner of Makarov's eyes and Natsu's stomach plumpted. The old man never cried. "There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Natsu said, his mind swimming. Accidents didn't happen, not to Gajeel. If there'd been an accident concerning his brother that required him to return home, than it must be serious. "What happened to my brother?"

"I'm sorry…Natsu I'm so sorry." The man moved forward to hug Natsu, but he pushed him away roughly.

"What happened to my brother Makarov?"

Tears were rushing freely down the old man's face now and Natsu bit back a scream.

"Gajeel is dead."

Natsu saw him mouth the words, but couldn't hear them over the ringing in his ears.

It couldn't be true Gajeel couldn't be-be…Natsu couldn't finish the thought. He hadn't seen his brother in over a week, he couldn't simply be gone.

"Natsu…" Makarov started, but stopped when he caught the wild, desperate look in his eyes. "I'll fetch the car." He stated after a moment; stepping from the room once more.

Natsu barely heard him, his mind leagues away. He needed to get home as quickly as possible. There had to have been some kind of mistake. Some cruel joke that Makarov was playing on him. A joke. That's what it was.

Locating his pants, shoes, and shirt, Natsu roughly pulled them on.

He'd be fired for this. Makarov would be fired and never allowed to step foot within the royal palace again. His entire career would be over and he'd end up working in some crappy little bar as a bouncer or something for the rest of his life, while Natsu's siblings and he lived out their lives in bliss.

Siblings. Wendy. If this was true than she too would be hearing about it at this moment. She couldn't hear this from some servant or guard. If it was indeed true, than she needed to hear it from him. She'd doted on Gajeel when she was younger and would be crush to learn that her beloved older bother was…

Shuddering at the very thought, Natsu glanced around for his cell phone. He'd have to call Wendy before any one else told her the news. She deserved to hear it from someone who cared about her.

Spotting it over near the bed, Natsu dashed over and unlocked the device. Pressing the Phone button, he scrolled to her name and clicked on it.

The dull sound of ringing filled Natu's ears and he clutched the small phone closer to him. What would he say when she picked up. He wasn't even sure of the truth of the statement himself. Wasn't it better to wait and find out for himself before worrying Wendy?

Before he could come up with an answer, there was a click and he was sent to her voice mail. It was only 6 am, there was no way she be awake yet.

"Wendy…it's Natsu. Something's happened with our brother. Call me when you can. They're saying…I don't even want to say what they're saying. Just call me." He knew the message was frazzled and would probably cause her to panic, but at least she'd be warned before they told her…

Standing, Natsu glanced around the room once more. There was nothing else he really needed, but still he felt as if he was forgetting something. Something important.

He hadn't been alone a few moments ago. A girl had been here. Lucy. She was still here. Waiting for him in the shower. A pang went through him as he recalled the blissful ignorance he'd had upon waking up with the beautiful blonde. If he only he'd never answered the door than he could have retained that for a few minutes more.

He considered going into the bathroom and explaining that he had to leave. That his brother was…in trouble and that he had to go. Lucy would understand. She'd always been kind and considerate, but somehow Natsu couldn't make his feet move towards the bathroom door and the sound of running water. It would be easy to explain, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She'd want to help in someway, and her kindness would only make things worse. He didn't want to spoil everything by bringing her into this.

He'd have someone bring her home. They'd be able to explain what had happened. She'd know he hadn't forgotten her and didn't want her to feel obligated to help. Perhaps she would even be grateful to him. A simple solution.

Satisfied, Natsu exited the room to find Makarov waiting for him on the other side. "Take me home," he instructed to which Makarov gave a solemn nod.

* * *

The ride to the palace had taken an impossibly long time and the instant the car had pulled past the palace gates, Natsu had jumped out and sprinted up the driveway and through the winding corridors to his father's office.

Now he stood outside the heavy oak doors, hesitating between dread and grief. The moment he opened the door, Natsu knew that everything in his life would change. His entire life would shift and he was not sure if he was ready for it. But he had to know if it was true. If Gajeel really was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu did not bother to knock before pulling open the heavy wood doors. "Father?"

King Igneel, Natsu's father, stood in front of one of the many floor to ceiling windows that had been built into the east wall. They faced a vast lawn and, off in the distance, an inch of crystal blue water could be spotted.

At the sound of his son's entrance, Igneel had turned towards the doors and Natsu's heart sank at the sight. Natsu had only ever seen his father cry once before in his life, when his mother had passed away after giving birth to Wendy. He could remember his father crying as he held his new daughter in his arms, holding her close and promising to protect and love her as he mourned the death of his beloved wife. The blow had been crushing for the older man, but Wendy had been there to soften it.

There was no such comfort now.

"Natsu," Igneel spoke, his voice wavering. "Gajeel…your brother…"

He didn't need his father to finish his sentence to know that what Makarov had told him this morning was true. Feeling tears gather in his eyes, Natsu rushed forward and embraced his father.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**__** I'm so sorry this update took so long. This was a difficult chapter for me...I wasn't really sure how to write it having never gone through something like this myself. Let me know if there's any problem or whatever. Thanks for being so patient guys! I'll try to be better. Really I promise!**_

* * *

Igneel gripped onto his youngest son, now his only son, as if one of them would fall apart the moment either of them let go. He'd never imagined the last words he'd ever speak to one of his children would be ones of dismissal. There had been no 'I love you' or even a goodbye before Gajeel had set off on one of his normal fishing trips. Just a pointless argument they hadn't even finished.

Fresh sobs shook the older man's body as he recalled the unforgiving words he'd said to his son. In light of Gajeel's death, forbidding the young couple from being together seemed petty and cruel. Perhaps, if he'd allowed the two to be together, Gajeel would have at least died happy.

"What happened?" Natsu's voice cut through Igneel's thoughts.

Releasing his son, Igneel shook his head. "There was an accident while he was fishing. The boat…there was a problem with the motor. It exploded halfway out…" Igneel choked, unable to continue for a moment.

Natsu waited patiently, his tan cheeks wet with tears.

"There was little to recover from the wreck, the flames destroyed almost everything and what they did not was scattered by the current." Igneel closed his eyes. That was the worst of it. There was no hope of them ever recovering all of Gajeel's body. It'd either burned in the flames or been dragged miles away by the ocean current. What little they had recovered was barely enough to fit in a shoe box, let alone a coffin.

"And there's no hope…?" Natsu started, but Igneel cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Acnologia himself went to oversee the recovery. He reported there was no chance anyone survived. I would have gone myself, but I couldn't…couldn't bare to see…" Once again Igneel choked on his words.

There was a long silence as Igneel collected himself once more and Natsu took in the information. Finally, he spoke, "I would like to see it for myself, if that is alright with you."

Igneel nodded. "Yes, of course. Whatever you need."

Natsu smiled weakly before wrapping his arms once more around his father. "Thank you."

They remained that way for a few more minutes before Igneel, once again, pulled back. "Someone will need to inform your sister."

The words had scarcely left his lips when Natsu spoke. "I called her before I came. I should be the one to explain things to her now."

Studying his son, Igneel nodded. "Go and do that now then. There are matters I need to attend to."

Natsu stepped back and was half way to the door, when Igneel called him back.

"And Natsu," the man turned back, his brow drawn together. "I love you."

Smiling softly, Natsu nodded. "You too father."

Sitting down behind his desk, Igneel stared blankly at the documents before him. He needed to plan a funeral. It wasn't just his family who needed to say goodbye, an entire country would need a ceremony to put their prince to rest.

Even so the task was more daunting than Igneel was willing to deal with at the moment. It would be so easy to hand the job off to someone else, but the idea of someone else planning his son's burial seemed wrong. Gajeel wouldn't want that and Igneel didn't have it in his heart to deny his son any more than he already had.

Taking a deep breath, Igneel forced his attention down to the documents before him and slowly set to work.

"Sire?" A heavy knock on the door startled Igneel. Glancing down, he noted that he hadn't even made a dent in the paperwork and orders. He'd gotten stuck on the flowers; trying desperately to remember if Gajeel had ever mentioned a favorite flower. It didn't seem like the type of thing his son would really care for, but Igneel didn't want to get a single detail wrong.

Pulling his watery eyes away, Igneel looked up to see Acnologia framed in the doorway. Putting down his pen, the older man motioned his advisor in. "I never imagined I'd be sitting here planning one of my children's funeral." Igneel spoke.

Acnologia stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. "No one ever does. Children are meant to bury their parents, not the other way around."

Igneel nodded, a fresh wave of tears streaming down his face. "Indeed."

There was a pause in which Acnologia waited for Igneel to wipe his eyes. "We have things to discuss."

"I am already planning for the funeral Acnologia. I do not know what else there is for us to discuss." Igneel knew his tone was much sharper than it should be, but did not feel the need to apologize. He had a feeling he already knew what it was his advisor wished to talk about, but was no more in the mood to hear it then he was to return to planning Gajeel's funeral.

"I know it is not the ideal time, but the public will not mourn in the same time you and your family will. They need to know this family will endure, as it has for centuries."

Shutting his eyes, Igneel considered his words. The truth hurt, but it was the truth. The country would mourn. But only for a few days. A week tops. Gajeel had been their prince, but they couldn't be expected to feel his loss as deeply as he and his children were. They would want to be reassured that the royal family would continue as it always had. Which would mean the crowning of a new prince.

"Natsu will not forgive me." Igneel murmured, meeting the stony gaze of his advisor.

"He is your son." Acnologia returned.

"And Gajeel was his brother. To replace him so quickly…Natsu will not understand. He will not want to."

"He does not have to understand right now. He is still a child. Eventually he will."

Placing his head in his hands, Igneel considered his options. The people needed a prince. The Dragneels may no longer run the country, but they were no less important. The country looked to them for stability and hope. A prince personified that hope while the King provided stability. If he only had the country to think of, Igneel could easily justify crowning a new prince, but they were not the people he was most concerned for. At the moment, Natsu and Wendy were his main concerns and Igneel could not bare to do anything cruel to his remaining children. He'd done enough to the one he'd already lost.

"I refuse to discuss this with Natsu. Not now. It's too soon after he has lost his brother. It will feel like a betrayal if he is forced into his brother's role so soon after his death." Igneel spoke finally.

He studied his advisor as his words sunk in; not missing the slight purse in the other man's lips. Igneel knew Acnologia disapproved, but to be frank he couldn't care less at the moment. It would be cruel to do this to Natsu now.

"Very well. He is your son after all. You know him best." Turning on his heel, the man made to leave.

Glancing down once more at the papers before him, Igneel considered his options. He doubted that Natsu or Wendy would be able to answer the question of the flowers and there was no one else he could ask. Pondering his dilemma, Igneel's head snapped up as a thought stuck him. There was another person he could ask. Someone who was perhaps even closer to his son then any of his family had been.

"Acnologia," Igneel called the man back. "One more thing: could you send for the maid Levy McGarden. There are some things I wish to discuss with her."

* * *

It was strange having the girl he and his son had fought over so many times sitting before him now. As many times as her name had passed his lips, Igneel had never actually seen the girl prior to today. Even with her eyes red and puffy, he was quite pretty and he could see why Gajeel had been so enraptured with her.

"I am sorry to give you such terrible news." Igneel began once more, but stopped when a watery sob broke free of her mouth.

"No, I am glad you thought to inform me." She pressed her small hands to her lips; chocking back her tears.

Guilt drove through Igneel at her words. He hadn't even considered informing her until he' thought to ask her help with the funeral. It wasn't an act of kindness, but one of selfishness.

Allowing her another moment to collect herself, Igneel's eyes turned toward the large windows that decorated the eastern side of his office. Sprawling green grass went dotted with flowers and shrubs was interrupted only by the stark blueness of the lake at the very center of the gardens. It had been years since Igneel had last enjoyed the gardens, not since Gajeel was young and Natsu still in Grandeeney's womb. He'd chased Gajeel around the various trees and fountains; enjoying the shrill cries of laughter from his first born and the bright smiles of his wife.

Years later, Gajeel and Natsu took over the gardens for themselves. Igneel couldn't count the number of times one or both brother's had returned from outside with a busted lip and matching grins. Grandeeney had been at her wits end with the two brothers, unsure if their apparent rivalry was normal or not. Igneel had explained to her they were just behaving as young boys do. She'd rolled her eyes at his explanation, but had accepted it easily enough. Her mind had other, more pressing matters to dwell on. She was pregnant with their third child with hopes of even more just over the horizon.

They never got the chance however. As fate would have it, Wendy's birth had bought Gradeeney's death.

Things had shifted in the family after Gradeeney died. No longer would Gajeel and Natsu spend hours chasing each other around the vast gardens only to return with mud stained clothes and back eyes. Gajeel had grown more reserved; focused on the royal lessons Igneel had implemented when the boy had turned nine. Natsu, only six at the time, had taken to brawling whenever and with whoever he could. He'd gotten kicked out of his first primary school before he'd even turned seven. Igneel hadn't given it much mind at the time however, more focused on the newest addition to their family. Wendy had been the only bright spot in a swirling pit of darkness. If it wasn't for her, Igneel didn't think he would have gotten through losing Gradeeney. She'd been the light of his life for nearly thirty years and he hadn't been able to imagine not having her beside him for thirty more.

They'd met when Igneel was young, barely out of secondary school, and informed that one day they'd be married. He'd been furious at first and she'd been just as angry. It had taken a forced date for them to even talk to one another and things had taken off from there. Igneel had fallen far faster than he ever believed possible and proposed to Gradeeney just after they'd turned twenty. He took over the crown from his father just a few short years later. Gajeel had come along not long after that.

Reminded once more of his son, Igneel turned his gaze from the window and it's painful memories.

Levy had quieted down, but tears were still flowing down her face.

"Miss McGarden," Igneel began, her attention snapping to him immediately. "I did not ask you here just to inform you of Gajeel's…passing."

She eyed him warily, her shoulders tense.

"I don't imagine that you would remember my late wife. She passed away when Gajeel was just nine years old. I spent days agonizing over planning her funeral; making sure every detail was absolutely perfect so as to honor her memory. I wish to do the same for Gajeel, but I find myself at a loss." Shame flooded his chest at his admission, but Igneel forced himself to continue. It did not do to dwell on lost time and opportunities. "I was hoping that you would be willing to assist me."

"You want me to plan Gajeel's funeral?"

Igneel nodded. "I would greatly appreciate your assistance. My son spoke very highly of you the few times I was willing to listen and I believe he would want you to do this. He loved you very much."

Levy nodded, a soft smile gracing her trembling lips. "I loved him as well, which is why I will do this." She paused. A battle waging in her eyes. "But do not mistake my intentions. You may have been Gajeel's father, but to me you are simply the man who took away my happiness. I will do this for Gajeel, but I want nothing to do with you or your family."


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N:__ I know you all probably hate me and have given up on me ever updating this, but hey look I did! You should be so proud! Really I know I suck and I feel super guilty, I've just been super overwhelmed with work and now school and ahhh. Enough with my lame ass excuses, hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_P.S I've changed/added some minor things to previous chapters so now would be a great time to go back and reread them since I haven't uploaded a chapter and you might forget what's happening anyway. :)_**

* * *

Running her hand across the white cat in her lap, Wendy considered the vast green gardens rapidly approaching below her. She could easily make out the bright pink hair of her brother along with the deep red of her father. Slightly behind them, stood Acnologia his stark white hair glowing under the midday sun.

"Gajeel would normally be standing directly between Natsu and father," she murmured to her cat. "Stopping whatever silly argument they were having." Wendy paused, her throat tight. "Perhaps they have managed to put aside their fighting for the time being."

The small cat, as if sensing her master's distress, purred and pressed further into Wendy's stomach.

Remaining silent until the helicopter landed, Wendy's chest ached as she was ushered from it and over to where her remaining family stood waiting. Her father's face had aged even further in the short month since she had last seen him and Natsu was more solemn than she could ever remember seeing him in her life. His ever present grin and mischievous eyes were gone and replaced with a broken smile and eyes that shined with tears instead of mirth.

"Wendy," her father greeted. Even his voice seemed older than she remembered. It no longer rumbled with power, instead the words carried a hint of exhaustion.

Rather than returning his greeting, as was proper, Wendy rushed forward and embraced him. For a moment, Igneel was startled by his daughter's behavior, his arms hanging awkwardly between them, but he soon returned her hug with one if his own.

The hug was a short one, in which each of them expressed how deeply they mourned their loss, but it provided no real comfort for either. They were not close enough for that.

Releasing Wendy, Igneel took a step back and studied his daughter. "It has been too long Wendy. We have much to talk over." She nodded, eyes downcast before a large hand on her wrist turned her away from her father and into another pair of waiting arms.

"Hey little sis," Natsu murmured into her hair, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Natsu's grip was strong, holding her to him and she returned it with force of her own, as he leaned heavily onto her.

"Good to see you too Natsu." She whispered before pulling out of his hug.

Turning her attention back to her father, Wendy waited for him to speak.

"Tomorrow will be a long day for us all, I suggest you take tonight to rest and prepare yourself." Wendy nodded; a dull ache developing in her throat.

She hadn't seen Gajeel in over a month, not since break had ended and she'd been forced to return to school. She'd been so focused on not wanting to go that she wasn't sure whether or not she'd said goodbye to him. Wendy wasn't even sure what her last words to him had been. Had they been cold and bitter or warm and joyful. Happy and nice or angry and biting.

Knowing the way things had gone last time she'd been home, it was safe to say she hadn't been kind.

A cold regret seeped through Wendy and despite the sun shining high in the sky, she shivered.

"Let's head inside," Natsu suggested and both Wendy and Igneel nodded their consent.

* * *

Igneel disappeared practically the moment they stepped within the palace walls; sweeping away with Acnologia scampering not far behind. She and Natsu remained in place, their eyes trailing after their father's disappearing back.

"He hasn't changed at all has he?" Wendy asked.

Natsu sighed; running a hand through his already messy hair. "Somethings have changed. He's more aware of his faults as a father. Just yesterday he told me he loved me for the first time in years, but being aware doesn't change the fact that he is a better King than parent."

Wendy nodded, but didn't comment. She knew this self awareness her father had would disappear shortly. He was just in shock. Soon enough he would return to the emotionless wall she'd grown accustomed to over the last few years.

"He was just as lost when mom died." Natsu commented, mostly to himself, but Wendy heard him nonetheless.

She'd grown up hearing stories of their mother from Gajeel and Natsu, but even the best told story had never made the woman anything more than a stranger to her. Gradeeney had died before Wendy had even taken her first breath. All the stories served to do was remind her that she was the reason their family was so messed up. It was her fault that Igneel was so broken and Gajeel and Natsu barely spoke to one another.

"You can't break what's already broken." Wendy murmured.

"He's not broken…at least I don't think he is." Wendy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As much as Natsu pretended not to, he idolized their father and refused to see him how Gajeel and she did.

Turning away from the now empty hallway, Wendy looked up at her remaining brother. "What happened Natsu?"

He knew immediately what she was talking about and his eyes clouded with tears. "He went fishing. The engine exploded. Acnologia says that Gajeel hadn't had it looked at properly for years."

Frowning, Wendy considered Natsu's words.

It was true that Gajeel hadn't allowed anyone else to look at his boat. If their father hadn't insisted, he wouldn't have even let anyone else set foot on it. But Gajeel was an expert in boats, he'd researched them for years and been overjoyed when Igneel had gifted him with his very own for his eighteenth birthday. Every week he could be found tinkering on some part of the boat. He'd added a GPS the last time she'd been home. It was doubtful Gajeel wouldn't have noticed a serious problem with the engine.

But Gajeel had been distracted of late. More focused on some maid he'd supposedly been in love with than anything else. Maybe weeks of fighting with their father had finally piled up.

"Gajeel would be so pissed about Metalicana." Wendy said as the thought of her brother's furious expression crossed her mind.

Natsu snorted. "He'd be more then pissed. I don't think the castle would survive that kind of anger."

"Remember when he punched a hole in the wall? All because some magazine likened him to a terrible ape. He'd been furious; screaming that he was a prince not some stupid monkey." Wendy laughed, he really had resembled an ape at the time.

"Or when he locked himself away in his room for a week because you and I both got cats and he didn't have one."

"You practically had to break down his door to get him to come out." Wendy recalled.

"Father was furious with me. Practically had me thrown out of here. Gajeel stopped him though."

"He stopped dad from shipping me off to America a few weeks ago." Natsu raised an eyebrow and Wendy realized that wasn't common knowledge. "I got caught with some drugs at a club, Acnologia suggested dad enroll me in a military school overseas. Gajeel obviously wasn't going to let that happen. He convinced dad that wasn't the best option and then called me. Too me I had to get my act together or he may not be able to stop it from happening next time."

Natsu nodded, his face dark once more. "Acnologia tried to ship me off to America once too."

"I don't remember that."

"You were really little. It was just after mom died. I was getting in a lot of fights at school and father wasn't paying much attention to me. Acnologia hinted that reform school would fix me up real quick. I think that knocked some sense back into father. He started personally visiting my school every time I got in a fight." Natsu shuddered. "Our old man can be real scary when he wants to be."

Wendy nodded. She'd been on the receiving end of her father's anger just as much as Natsu and was well aware of how frightening Igneel truly could be. "The only person who could ever stand up to him was Gajeel."

"Stubborn ass."

Wendy furrowed her brow at Natsu's gruff tone. "Which one?"

"Both."

"At least Gajeel always had our interests in mind."

"Did he?" Natsu asked, his eyes hard for a moment before sadness overtook them again. "I can't believe he's…gone."

"Neither can I," Wendy whispered. Turning her gaze downward, she studied her shoes. They were shiny, freshly polished and only worn a few times, but she couldn't help feeling they were wrong some how.

It wasn't just her shoes that felt off though. It was everything. The castle was suddenly so big and so very empty. The marble was much too polished and the walls held not even a speck of dust, which meant they'd been cleaned recently. The scent of freshly brewed tea and biscuits wafted through the halls, but her stomach rebelled against the once comforting scents.

Just outside, she could see the gardeners tending to the plants; sculpting ridiculous shapes into the shrubs and watering thirsty flowers. Any leaves that dared to fall would quickly be swept up and the grass would be cut. The pool would have been cleaned this morning and would be cleaned once more later today.

The Sun itself was bright and the clouds were practically nonexistent. But that wasn't right. It should be dark and rainy. How could the world seem so normal and happy when her brother was dead. Her world had been shattered, but all around her the Earth was still turning as if nothing was wrong.

The squeak of Natsu's shoe on the marble pulled Wendy out of her thoughts. She stared at her brother in confusion as he began to stalk down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I need to punch something," was his only response before he disappeared around a corner.

She'd been back for less than an hour and already was alone. Typical. Even losing Gajeel wasn't enough to push them all past pretending to care for one another.

Sighing, Wendy pulled out her phone and typed in a familiar number. She didn't even need to look at the keypad, she'd typed it out so often that her fingers instinctively knew where to land.

It rang twice before there was a click.

"Wendy Dragneel," a cool voice spoke on the other end.

"Hey, Sorano."

"It's Angel now sweetie."

Wendy rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. "What's the new rate?"

"Looking to fly again little dragon?"

"Always."


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:**__** I suck I know. I am a terrible awful person who never updates. Which is why I'm giving you a long chapter and the super short one that comes right after...nevertheless I'm sorry for being so bad about updates! Please forgive me. Remember reviews make me feel guilty and I update a lot faster! 3 **_

* * *

Lucy sighed at the papers thrown haphazardly around her. She was meant to be writing an essay for her American Literature, but she was struggling to focus. Flashes of pink hair and wondering hands kept finding their way into her mind and no matter how often she pushed them aside, they kept sneaking their way back in.

She'd known Natsu for practically her entire life, ever since her father was hired on as the head of security for the royal family. They'd moved into the castle when she was around 7, shortly after her mother died, and they'd been there ever since.

Natsu and she had taken an instant disliking for another. He was rowdy and unrefined, the complete opposite of the princes in her story books. He—along with his cold older brother—had shattered any dream she'd had of ever meeting and falling in love with a prince. If that's what princes were like then she wanted nothing to do with them. So she had spent more time with little Wendy than with either of the older boys. After Wendy was sent away, when Lucy was just entering university, she preferred to remain alone rather than interact with Natsu or Gajeel; even if she had wanted to spend time with them, they were rarely ever at the castle. Natsu was galavanting around Eastern Europe; starting fights and, if you believed the tabloids, sleeping with every beautiful girl that crossed his path. Gajeel was present, but more interested in sneaking around with Levy and fixing his boat than conversing with her.

It had been years since she'd last talked to Natsu when she'd bumped into him at a club near Manchester. Lucy hadn't even recognized him at first. For years, she'd ignored any and all news about the royal family, but it was hard to mistake his stark pink hair and wide grin.

He was much more handsome than she remembered him being and she'd found herself blushing when he complimented her on her dress.

* * *

_"__Nice dress." He leaned in to shout into Lucy's ear; fingers trailing along her skirt. _

_Surprising herself, Lucy giggled and gently pushed him back. "Thanks."_

_The push barely moved him, but he seemed to get the message and removed his hands from the top of her thigh. "What are you drinking?" _

_Lucy glanced down at the glass in her hands. She'd barely made a dent in the dark liquid and she'd been carrying it around for almost an hour. _

_"__No clue," Lucy shouted. "My friend Cana gave it to me. It's awful." She held the drink out for him to taste. _

_Before she could react, Natsu's hand shot out and grabbed the drink from her. Tipping it back, he downed the drink. _

_"__That," he said; handing the now empty glance back to her. "Was revolting. Let me get you something good?" _

_Surprised, Lucy nodded and followed him over to the bar. _

_Cana was a few seats down, more interested in the huge glass in front of her than the three guys attempting to hit on her. A pang of annoyance shot through Lucy at the sight. The only reason she was even out tonight was because Cana had wanted to hang out and had insisted on going to this particular club. But the instant they'd stepped inside, Cana had ordered Lucy a drink than disappeared. No doubt looking for the suckers who were currently paying for her drinks. They'd be broke by the end of the night and she wouldn't even be drunk._

_"__Up for a challenge Luce?" _

_Startled, Lucy looked away from her friend and back to Natsu who was holding up two shot glasses. _

_Raising her eyebrows, she took one of the glasses. "So you do recognize me."_

_He laughed; tapping his glass with hers before tipping it back. "Barely." _

_Following suit, Lucy grimaced at the harsh taste of vodka. "You've known me for 15 years Natsu."_

_His dark eyes swept over her, a playful grin pulling at the edges of his lips. "Lots changed in 15 years Luce."_

* * *

Ten more shots and a few heated kisses later, they'd wound up in a hotel room and things had progressed from there.

It wasn't until she'd woken up to find Natsu curled around her that reality had begun to sink in. She'd had sex with Natsu Dragneel. The Prince. Her Prince.

She should have felt mortified. Scared. Anything, other than happy. But she did. Feel happy. Natsu had been unlike any other guy she'd been with and they'd clicked with one another. There had been no awkward fumbling or pain. Her cheeks were still sore from laughter. He'd been perfect. It had been perfect. They'd been perfect.

And when he'd woken up, he'd seemed more than happy to continue on with how they were the night before. She'd been in heaven

But then he'd left and she'd been plummeted straight to hell.

She'd been in the shower—waiting for him—for almost 15 minutes before she'd climbed out in search of him. What she'd found was an empty room and not so much as a single note or text in explanation.

It had hurt, more than she cared to admit. After all it was a simple one night stand. There was no reason for it to sting so much, but it did. It still did.

She'd locked herself away in her room for the rest of the day. Refusing to turn on the tv or go online for fear of seeing his stupid face.

One day. One day to cry and rage and scream as much as she wanted. That's what Lucy had promised herself yesterday and she'd held true to that; watching cheesy movies and eating all the chocolate she could get her hands on. But today was a new day and she couldn't let herself wallow any longer. It was a bloody one night stand, nothing more.

So she'd forced herself to begin working on her American Literature essay, but after two hours she only had one lousy paragraph to show for it. The Great Gatsby wasn't even a difficult book. There was so much symbolism and dozens of metaphors that it should have been easy.

Groaning, Lucy gave up and slammed her laptop closed. Maybe a break would do her some good. Whenever she got stuck writing she'd take a walk around the grounds, but doing that now meant risking running into Natsu or her father.

He'd known the instant that she'd walked into their home what had happened the night before. His cold eyes had swept over her with disdain, but he hadn't wasted time criticizing her. No, there had been some kind of royal emergency much more important than his daughter and he had disappeared from yesterday morning until now.

It was nothing new, for Jude to be gone for days or even weeks; caught up in the newest assassination attempt or royal disgrace. He'd spent more time with the three royal children than his own daughter since he'd taken this job. When she was little, Lucy resented him for ignoring her, but, as with most things, time healed that. She simply didn't care anymore. If he'd rather spend his time fixing their problems than getting to know his only daughter, then that was his choice. She couldn't care less.

Climbing off her bed, Lucy strode over to her closet. With practiced hands, she picked out a skirt and matching top. Enough was enough, she couldn't hide in her room forever.

Slipping into the clothes, she strode over to the mirror. Picking up her brush, she carefully ran it through her long blonde locks before she threw it back into a high ponytail. Lastly, she pulled out her makeup and hastily put on some mascara and chapstick.

She grimaced at her reflection, but figured it didn't much matter how she looked if she was going to walk around the grounds. They were gigantic and she was more likely to run into a stray deer than a person.

Stuffing her laptop and copy of The Great Gatsby into her bag, Lucy left her room and strode over to the private elevator that sat on the opposite side of their living room.

* * *

She'd been right to think that she wouldn't run into anyone. The entire castle had seemed abnormally quiet. She'd said hello to the few maids she'd run into, but other than that her trek to the vast gardens had been successful.

Now she was seated before the man-made lake at the very edge of the estate and she'd even managed to complete a majority of her essay. now she was relaxing and soaking in the rare sunlight shining high above her. Below, Ducks and geese floated along the surface of the glassy water; shooting her curious glances. Typically Lucy would bring bread to feed them, but today she'd been distracted and forgotten to bring their usual treat. One particular brave duck was even venturing from the water to investigate her for himself. He stood a few feet away, his head cocked to the side and his eyes focused on her.

"I don't have any today," she answered him and held out her empty hands. "I'm sorry."

Her only response was a quack before the duck shuffled back to the water.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy turned her eyes upward at the sky. It was a clear day, a hand full of clouds dotting the otherwise blue sky.

Laying back in the short grass, Lucy closed her eyes and allowed the blissful day to wash over her. It was amazing how, no matter how upset or angry she was, the grounds could calm her down. Their beauty brought a layer or peace and tranquility that her life normally lacked.

How long she lay there, Lucy didn't know, but soon her peace was broken by the sound of fighting.

She didn't need to look to know who the perpetrators of the noise were. Nevertheless, Lucy's eyes shot open. Sitting up, she turned to see two figures going at it half a dozen meters away.

Of all the people she could have the misfortune of running into it had to be Natsu and whoever his latest victim where she lay, Lucy could easily make out Natsu's bright pink hair and the short black of his partner, which meant Gray, one of the various guards her father had recently hired, not Gajeel was the latest opponent. Gray, while kind, had a habit of getting into it with both Natsu and Gajeel. He was lucky the two royals secretly enjoyed their fights, otherwise he'd have been fired long ago.

Something was off about the fight today though. Gray seemed unwilling to really fight back while Natsu seemed just as unwilling to back down. His fist collided with the side of Gray's jaw but, instead of taking a step back and allowing Gray to collect himself, Natsu's other fist went straight for Gray's side. Two hits there and another to the underside of his chin and Gray went down. Natsu, however, still didn't stop. His foot quickly replaced his fist and he kicked the other man, demanding him to get back up and fight.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, her voice cutting across the distance easily, as she scrambled off the ground. "Stop it!"

He didn't seem to hear her however and his boot kept slamming into Gray's side.

Sprinting to where they were, Lucy threw herself between them and pushed Natsu off Gray. "Stop!"

He blinked at her, his onyx eyes unfocused. "What?"

Lucy's lip curled in disgust before she turned back to where Gray lay, unconscious. "Oh my god, you knocked him out Natsu." Dropping to her knees, Lucy's hands hovered unsure above Gray.

His cheek was already purple and she shuddered to think what his body looked like underneath the suit.

"He needs to see Porlyusica ," she said.

When Natsu didn't reply, she turned back to face him.

"Help me take him to the infirmary!" Natsu's eyes were slow to focus, but when they did he nodded.

Bending, he slid his arms under Gray's armpits. "Grab his ankles." He grunted; waiting until Lucy did as she was told before lifting him.

"I can't believe you knocked him out." Lucy reprimanded as the made their way back to the castle. When Natsu didn't comment, she continued. "Seriously Natsu, do you have any idea how hurt he is? He might have a broken rib or even a concussion."

"He had it coming."

Raising her eyebrows at his gruff tone, Lucy frowned. "What did he do?"

Natsu mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said," he began, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. "He looked at me."

Lucy stopped, staring at disbelief at him. "He looked at you? Are you freaking kidding me? What's wrong with you?"

Natsu shrugged, impatience at her lack of movement showing on his face. "Come on, Luce he's heavy."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy began to move again. "You knocked Gray out Natsu, what's the real reason you two fought?"

His lip curled upward, but he refused to answer and Lucy decided it was best to drop it. They weren't friends, he didn't have any reason to tell her.

They remained silent as they carried Gray back to the castle and through the halls to the infirmary.

Carefully, they placed Gray into one of the four beds available. Porlyusica was seated in her office and came out the moment they'd entered the room.

"What happened?" She demanded; her eyes trailing over Lucy.

"Ask him." She snapped; jutting her thumb at Natsu.

As Porlyusica 's eyes slide to Natsu, Lucy turned and strutted from the room.


	6. Chapter Five

Glaring at the documents before him, Jude struggled to make sense of everything that had occurred over the past 48 hours.

Gajeel was the most pressing issue. It was his jobs head of security to ensure that the royals were kept safe. That they remained alive. Yet somehow, Gajeel had died. He'd failed to protect the most important of all the royal children. The failure stung, but it was easy to ignore. What wasn't easy to ignore was the suspicious nature of the accident.

Unbeknownst to anyone other than himself, Jude frequently had Gajeel's boat checked. At least once a week. It was inconceivable that such a major flaw in the engine would go unnoticed by both Gajeel and the various mechanics Jude employed. Which meant that someone had to have tampered with the engine and Gajeel had been assassinated. It was a terrible thought, but one Jude would need to follow up on.

He'd already begun to look into who had direct access to the boat. That list was rather short, but that did little to limit the suspects. People were easy to bribe or threaten and the list of people who could stand to gain from a royal's death was much longer. He'd dedicated his life to finding and stopping those people, but somehow one had slipped past his defenses and murdered the prince.

The sound of elevator doors springing open pulled Jude's attention from his dark thoughts and to the second most pressing issue. His daughter.

She'd locked herself in her room all of yesterday, but it appeared she'd dared to venture outside today and if her expression was anything to go by she wasn't in the best of moods. Nevertheless now was as good a time as any to address the problem she now posed.

"Lucy."

Her head snapped over to him at the sound of her name and, if it was possible, her brown eyes grew even darker. "What?" she growled.

"We need to talk."

"No Dad, we don't."

Jude watched as she attempted to escape, her feet carrying her all the way to her room before he stopped her. "Sit down."

Lucy froze, her hand halfway to her door knob. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do." She groaned, throwing her head back slightly, but stepped away from the door to face him.

"Fine. Talk."

"You cannot have a relationship with him."

"It was a hook up. A mistake. I don't even want to see him again, let alone have a relationship with him." She was hurt, her voice wavering ever so slightly, but Jude forced himself to ignore it. She wasn't his priority. She couldn't be.

"You have to promise me you will not pursue Natsu. Not now that he is the Prince of Wales."

"Fine I-what?" Lucy's brow furrowed. "He's not the Prince of Wales…Gajeel is."

She didn't know. She'd locked herself away from the world for a whole day and hadn't heard the news.

Closing his eyes, Jude took a deep breath. "Gajeel died, Lucy. Natsu is now the Prince of Wales."

"What?" Her eyes were wide. "When? How?"

"There isn't much I can tell you." Jude paused. "There was an accident, late Friday night, with Metalicana. The boat exploded with Gajeel on it."

Tears slipped down Lucy's cheeks. Jude had the urge to walk over and comfort her, but didn't know how. They barely exchanged words let alone hugs.

"I had no idea…oh my god Natsu…Wendy…" Lucy stuttered, her hand covering her mouth. "They must be devastated…I need to…"

"You need to do nothing." Jude interrupted. "I already told you that any relationship you have with Natsu must end and Wendy has her brother and father for comfort. You will not get involved Lucy. Do you understand me?"

Dropping her hand, Lucy stared at him. "How can you say that? I want to comfort them. Give them my condolences. Tell Wendy I'm here if she needs me. Apologize to Natsu for being such a…" Lucy stopped and took a deep breath. "They lost their brother, Dad. Igneel lost his son. Levy…oh my god Levy," Lucy gasped; turning to the elevator.

Before she could take a step, Jude stopped her. "I need your word Lucy. Promise me you will not go near Natsu again." If she promised him then he wouldn't have to worry about her as a potential problem any more. She'd never broken a promise in her life.

"Fine." She was shaking, whether from anger or anguish Jude did not know, but he had her word and didn't care to find out.

Jude nodded, his eyes already trailing back to the papers decorating his desk.


End file.
